User blog:Mysterious Destiny/Ideas For a WiiU Port
I love the WiiU so much. There are so many great games out on it right now, and so many great games coming soon. Bayonetta 2, Super Smash Bros. 4, The Wonderful 101, Pikmin 3, Sonic Lost World, Wind Waker HD, Child of Light, Super Mario 3D World, Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze, Rayman Legends, Watch Dogs, Yoshi's Epic Yarn, gosh, where do I even begin? Well, for the past month or so, I've been thinking about what they could do with a WiiU port of Lollipop Chainsaw, and I've come up with a lot of great ideas for it, so here's a list of them. Feel free to tell me what you think. Basics Rather than being a direct port, Lollipop Chainsaw: Sparkle Hunters Unite! will be given the "No More Heroes for PS3" makeover. Same game, but with a new title, new cover art, graphical upgrades, control schemes made to fit the console's peripherals, several tweaks, and loads of bonus features. Why I think the WiiU would be a perfect choice *WiiU is an amazing, fun, and innovative new system that is hugely underestimated and underrated. *Warner Bros. Interactive, the overseas publisher of Lollipop Chainsaw, are huge supporters of the WiiU, if Scribblenauts and the Batman Arkham series are any indication, so I know that they'd definitely support a WiiU port of Lollipop Chainsaw if we were to ask them about it. *This and Bayonetta 2 could do for the WiiU what No More Heroes and Madworld did for the Wii: Proving to people that the system isn't just about family entertainment. (well yeah, I do know that there are many other "adult" games on the Wii and WiiU besides those, such as Red Steel, The Conduit, ZombiU, Assassin's Creed, and Batman to name a few, but No More Heroes and Madworld were what finally took people out of the "Wii is only for family gamers" mindset, so I want Bayonetta 2 and Lollipop Chainsaw to do the same.) *They could do all sorts of things with the WiiU gamepad (more on that below). *WiiU is known to run its games way better than PS3 or 360 (again, more on that below). *In my opinion, the WiiU is way better than the PS4 and XO, because it has lots of variety in its game selection/lineup. It's got something for everyone, unlike the PS4 and XO, whose lineups so far are mainly FPS's and sports. (I'm not being a fangirl toward Nintendo, I like other consoles too, and I would like to get a PS4 someday, I'm just saying that I prefer the WiiU because it has a much more appealing selection) Commercial Transcripts Informational see a young adult male in a living room, turning on the WiiU and picking up the controller. After turning on the console, a whole medley of songs from the game start playing as the narrator explains the game. Narrator: From the creators of No More Heroes and Killer is Dead comes Lollipop Chainsaw: Sparkle Hunters Unite!. title screen is displayed As top cheerleader Juliet Starling, you go to school on your birthday only to find out it's been infested with zombies. mixture of clips from the intro and [[Prologue] opening cutscene are shown.] Learn and master the art of Sparkle Hunting as you use the WiiU gamepad to slice and dice your way through hordes of zombies, in order to survive the zombie apocalypse and find out the cause of the outbreak. montage of gameplay clips are shown, along with footage of the male playing it, and footage demonstrating the game's touchscreen capabilities You can also compete with up to three friends in Zombie Arena to see who can score the most kills. young adult male is now playing the game on multiplayer with his girlfriend, and two other males. Go forth and save the city of San Romero, California from the undead...before you become one of them yourself! see footage of Juliet at low health, being attacked by a zombie, triggering the Default [[Game over|Game Over] screen. The music pauses as we cut to the male's reaction.] Lollipop Chainsaw: Sparkle Hunters Unite! Only on the Nintendo WiiU. Rated M for Mature. music continues for a short bit as the game's case, the WiiU logo, and the ESRB rating are all shown This is How U Will Play Next ™ System now starting as low as $299.99. music comes to a halt as the WiiU console and controller are seen, with text reading, "NOW AT $299.99" placed next to the console and Gamepad "Action" Commercial Still in the thought process, sorry. "Not Just For Kids" Commercial [We see short clips of places from ''Bayonetta 2 and Lollipop Chainsaw]'' Bayonetta: Some people say the WiiU is only for kids... continue Juliet: Boy, are they wrong... [Various gameplay and cutscene footage of ''Bayonetta 2 and Lollipop Chainsaw are shown, while music from Bayonetta 2 plays]'' Bayonetta: Only on the Nintendo WiiU. Games rated M for Mature. games' cases are shown, along with the WiiU logo and the ESRB rating Bayonetta and Juliet: This is How U Will Play Next ™ music comes to a halt as the WiiU console and controller are seen Peripherals Used *WiiU Gamepad *WiiU Pro Controller Controls WiiU Gamepad Left control stick: Move Right control stick: Camera Directional pad: Lollipop menu B: Low chainsaw swings A: Jump/Dodge/Leapfrog Y: Cheerleader punches/kicks X: High chainsaw swings L: Lock-on R: Activate Chainsaw Dash ZL: Ready Chainsaw Blaster ZR: Activate invincibility mode/Fire Chainsaw Blaster Start: Pause Select: Begin Nick Roulette The touchscreen will be used for some Quick-Time Events, for finishing off enemies, for cutting through bosses and objects, and for pole segments. When the game is paused, there will be an option to put the game in "Off-TV mode" (for those who don't know what that is, it's the feature that allows WiiU games to display entirely on the gamepad screen in case someone else needs to use the TV). The gamepad can also be rotated to aim the Chainsaw Blaster, as well as aiming it with the Right Control Stick. WiiU Pro Controller Left control stick: Move Right control stick: Camera Directional pad: Lollipop menu B: Low chainsaw swings A: Jump/Dodge/Leapfrog Y: Cheerleader punches/kicks X: High chainsaw swings L: Lock-on R: Activate Chainsaw Dash ZL: Ready Chainsaw Blaster ZR: Activate invincibility mode/Fire Chainsaw Blaster Start: Pause Select: Begin Nick Roulette With this control scheme, the touchscreen controls will be changed back to using buttons, just like how it is on the original version of the game. Main Menu Options *Story Mode (also includes Ranked Mode) *Zombie Arena! *Juliet's House (Boss Marathon and Theater mode, listed below, can both be found in here) *Leaderboards *Options Start Menu Screen Since the main menu will be changed (see below), Cherry Bomb will not be played anywhere in the game itself (other than from My Best Music), so instead a small snippet of it will play on the game's Start Menu Screen when the game is chosen. The picture shown on the Start Menu Screen will be the one you see on the right, but with the game's logo removed. And just like with all WiiU games, the console's logo appears in the upper-left corner of the picture on the TV, while "Licensed by Nintendo" appears in the upper-left corner of the gamepad screen. Changes/Tweaks to Main Game *The title screen will look a lot more lively. It will still have the same music, but we will see Juliet running around San Romero High, killing zombies. Also, the title screen background animation will play during the main menu too. **There will also be a file select option, with three available save slots. The order that the menus go are: Title Screen > File Select > Main Menu. **Juliet's lines that were spoken when pressing Start on the title screen (i.e. "Let's go!", "Yes!" "Party hard!") are now heard when choosing Story Mode or Zombie Arena! from the main menu. **If the game is left idle during the title screen, file select, or main menu, the content on them will disappear and the background animation will still continue to play (working as the "Attract" sequence, rather than the intro being the "Attract" sequence like in the original version of the game), but with the logo in the lower-right corner. Once the player hits a button, then the title screen will come back up. *In the cutscene where Nick wakes up after being reduced to a head, and Juliet explains that she didn't want him becoming a zombie, when we see what Nick would've looked like had he become a zombie, he will be standing in a 3D graveyard, rather than just being lazily pasted in front of a picture of one. *Nick's line "If a little dude in a red cap and blue overalls pops out at me, I am seriously gonna vomit all over myself" will obviously have to be cut, due to it sounding like a very mean diss toward Mario. (Nintendo does not approve of their mascot being made fun of on their own consoles, plus, Nintendo-only gamers would most likely take offense) But, they could change "a little dude in a red cap and blue overalls" to "a space feline wielding firearms" (reference to Sony's mascot, Ratchet), due to Sony being Nintendo's biggest rival ever since the fifth-gen. *Combo system will feel more...fluid? As much as I love the game, I feel that the combo system feels a little stiff at times. *Zombie Baseball and the Gondola mini-game will be less hard. *The Chainsaw Blaster will be better programmed and set to Manual aim by default. *The pre-order costumes will be available to all players, and in the European release too. They're no longer pre-order or US exclusive. *The concept art gallery is unlocked once you finish the game, so you won't need to spend silver coins on them. *During the boss battles with Josey and Lewis Legend, if Juliet is hit by the electric generators in the former, or Lewis' electric attacks in the latter, it will play the "shocked" animation, rather than just making her fall on her back. **Also, the black spikes that are seen during the "shocked" animation will be removed in order to avoid the clipping issue, and a regular electricity effect will be put in place of the spikes. (Seriously, who thought that adding black polygonal spikes was a good idea???) *If it's possible, cut down the time it takes on the loading screens. *The player will now have the option to skip right to the boss fight when choosing to replay a stage that they already completed. Bonus Features *Boss Marathon mode, in which you must face all bosses without dying. *More costumes, such as the sweater Juliet is wearing in the photographs during the intro, and cosplays of Hatsune Miku, Travis Touchdown, Samus Aran (Zero Suit), and Bayonetta (New Design). *A multiplayer mode in which Juliet, Cordelia, Rosalind, and Gideon compete to kill the most zombies within the time limit. The multiplayer mode can be played locally, or on Nintendo Network. *Japanese and English voice tracks. (JPN voice track will be from the PS3 version) *A "theater" mode is available, which lets the player watch all cutscenes. The "theater" mode can be bought from Chop2Shop.zom after completing the game. *A few extra chapters will be available in Story Mode, in which the player plays as Cordelia, in a vein similar to House of the Dead: Overkill's PS3 port, how it had two more chapters, both of which allowed the player to be Varla Guns and Candi Stryper. Multiplayer Mode Zombie Arena! is the game's multiplayer mode. It can be played with up to four players either locally or via Nintendo Network. (Most WiiU multiplayer games do include a 5-player function, but not this one, seeing as how there are only four playable characters) Each player must compete to see who can kill the most zombies within the time limit. Players can choose from one of four Starling family members: Juliet, Cordelia, Rosalind, or Dad, each one with their own unique play style. All players are placed in one of five "arenas" based on locations from Story Mode: The Junkyard, The Rooftops, O'Bannon Farm, Fulci Fun Center, and The Cathedral. There are hazards in each arena that the player must avoid, but being hit by any of them will deduct points, not health. Different tasks are given to the players during Zombie Arena. They all involve competing to kill the most zombies, just done differently. (Sorry, haven't come up with any ideas for tasks yet) Other Features *This game will have a Miiverse function. **''How to Cook Zombie'' tip explaining Miiverse: "Got a good score on a stage? Have a cool screenshot? Wanna brag about your newest achievement? Then post them on Miiverse by tapping the icon in the lower-left corner of the Gamepad's touchscreen! Just don't post anything scandalous, perv!" *It will have in-game achievements, but this time, most of them will be very challenging to get. (NOTE: Since the WiiU does not have actual achievement/trophy support, achievements earned in games that have them do not appear on your Nintendo Network/Miiverse profile, they can only be viewed on the game itself.) *When playing with the gamepad, if the player is not using "Off-TV mode", then chainsaw sounds, Sparkle Hunting sounds, and phone calls will play through the gamepad's speakers, similar to No More Heroes how it played phone calls and various other sounds through the Wii Remote speaker. If playing in Off-TV mode, then all sounds will play through the gamepad's speakers, obviously. List of Achievements Returning From the Original Ver. *Zed's Dead, Baby, Zed's Dead *Viking Metal Rules! *Dirty Hippy *Disco's Dead *Rock'n Roll Isn't Here Anymore *I Came, I Saw, I Kicked Its Ass *I Swear! I Did It By Mistake! *Love Nick *JULIET51 *Groovy Hunter *Rich Hunter *San Romero Knights Savior *Lollipop Addict *Zombie Fancier *OMG, Music Is Soooo Coooool *Perfect Body *Master Sushi Chef *Go, Medal Racer, Go! *No Fear Of Heights *Congratulations! Happy Birthday! *Horrid Birthday New/Modified Achievements (WIP) *'Sparkle Hunting Master': Succeed in 7 zombies decapitated during Sparkle Hunting, three times in a row. *'Endorsed by Cordelia': Get 75 headshots. (Juliet or Cordelia) *'I'm on a Diet': Finished the game on Hard or above without eating a single lollipop. *'God of This Realm': Finished the game on Hard or above without dying, or being revived via Lucky Nick. *'Babysitter': Protected Rosalind in every escort mission, making sure she did not get hit once. *'Lucky Player': Completed Zombie Baseball, with Nick at full health. *'Quicker Than Lightning': Defeated Vikke without being shocked once. ...What, you thought we were going to give you an achievement for being shocked ten times? *'Fashionista': Collected all outfits. *'Grown Up': Beaten Dad's high score on all stages. *'Marathon (Wo)Man': Completed Boss Marathon mode on Normal or above. *'Zombie Slayer?!' Kill 5,000 zombies. *'Millionaire Hunter': Collect 15,000 coins. Also, a quick note involving the WiiU's capabilities: Contrary to popular belief from Playstation and Xbox fanboys, the WiiU does not have "inferior technology" or "shitty graphics". The WiiU is far more powerful than the PS3 and X360, is capable of rendering much better graphics than either of them, runs all of its games at 1080p (only a select few games on PS3 and 360 run at 1080p), and runs its games at a smooth and steady framerate too, which most X360 or PS3 games can't do. Here's proof: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gZeDsbZfTMk Heck, even the games with "simplistic" and "cartoonish" graphics, like The Wonderful 101 and Nintendo Land, look amazing. Especially The Wonderful 101, which gives you the impression that you're watching a CGI-animated movie. Plus, it is said that the WiiU's full power and capabilities haven't been tapped into yet, and that it is very likely that its technology could be on par with the PS4 and XO. Category:Blog posts